The present invention relates to a rip fence for a table saw, band saw or the like which permits longitudinal or rip cutting of a workpiece, and more particularly, to an adjustable, locking and releasable rip fence for use with a table saw.
Table saws have a rotating saw blade extending through their upper surface for cutting workpieces positioned on the upper surface of the table saw. Typically, table saws are used for cross cutting (transverse cutting to the length of the workpiece), bevel cutting (at an angle to the length of the workpiece), and rip cutting (longitudinal along the length of the workpiece). For cross cutting and bevel cutting, an angularly and laterally adjustable fixture or fence is used, whereas for rip cutting, a separate rip fence must be used to hold the workpiece in the desired position for the longitudinal or rip cutting that is to be performed.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved rip fence for table saws, and therefore, the discussion that follows will be limited solely to table saw rip fences.
Prior art rip fences have worked quite well in providing a guide fence that holds a workpiece relative to the rotatable saw blade for longitudinal or rip cutting. As will be expected, it is quite important that the rip fence be securely positioned to hold the workpiece relative to the rotatable saw blade, without movement, while also permitting the rip fence to be properly and accurately adjusted relative to the rotatable saw blade for accurate longitudinal or rip cutting. Prior art designs have not worked as well as desired in both securely retaining the rip fence in the desired position, while at the same time permitting adjustment of the rip fence to the desired location. In addition, the prior art designs are easily moved out of squared relationship to the table saw during adjustment. Some examples of prior art designs include a rotating screw, turned by a rotatable handle, to draw front and rear clamps into engagement with corresponding front and rear surfaces of the table saw. Other designs have included a pivoting handle that brings the front and rear clamps into clamping engagement. When the prior art designs are in the proper position, they have worked well in serving as an appropriate guide fence for longitudinal or rip cutting. However, adjusting and simultaneously maintaining the rip fence in a squared relationship relative to the table saw has been a continuing problem with prior art designs. Springs sometimes used with prior art designs, to maintain the rip fence in a squared relationship with the table saw, can interfere with convenient removal and reinstallation of the rip fence.